Last
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna reconciles with Eric and Ryan. On the eve of her birthday Adrianna finds out something horrible. A special person comes back in her life. A person life is ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Unapologetic**  
After last night, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like I wasn't the girl that came here... I didn't feel like myself. I felt different, disappointed, slutty. I stood in the mirror with disgust for 20 minutes. What I did to Ryan ruined me, I fucked up everything between us. I hated what I did. I left the bathroom and got dressed. I had to talk to Ryan, "Sook, I'm going to Merlotte's! I'll be back in a little bit." I yelled while running downstairs. I had to tell him about everything between Eric and I, I drove as fast I could to Merlotte's. "Hey! Hannah where's Ryan?" I said as soon as I walked in. "He's up at the pond by Merlotte's." Hannah said.  
"Ryan!" I said gladly.  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your fanger lover?"  
I guess I needed that comment.  
"I came here to apologize to you. I lied and hurt you."  
"Ha! You got that right!" Ryan said  
I sat next to him.  
"Are you going to listen to me?"  
"Fine! Tell me!"  
"Okay. Before I tell you about Eric. I need to tell you something about what I am."  
Ryan's face went from being annoyed from being concerned  
"What you are?" Ryan said  
"Yes. I'm telling you this out of trust and love. So I hope you'll understand..."  
I gave a long pause and took a couple deep breaths before I could release the news.  
"Ryan... I am a shapeshifter and a faerie."  
His face turned from pink to pale white.  
"Ryan! Say something?!"  
I should've knew this was gonna happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Birthday Eve**  
I walked into Sookie's house exhausted as fuck.  
"Hey! How did everything go with Ryan?"  
It took me about 5 minutes to figure out what she meant.  
"Oh! Well it was interesting. He excepted my apology. Also he hates Eric's guts for him leaving so much."  
At that moment I just realized that my love life was the Twilight book. I had a fucking love triangle!  
I walked upstairs and plopped on my bed.  
"Before you go to sleep. What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Sookie said  
Birthday? Holy shit! I'm turning 16 tomorrow! I completely forgot about my own birthday!  
"Uh I don't care! Also you know that I don't have to do anything. Actually I'm not a "party" person. I hate celebrating my birthday..." I said.  
"What do you mean we don't have to do anything? It's your sixteenth birthday?"  
"Sookie... I don't like parties especially ones that are all about me."  
"Okay well why don't we just have a couple people over at Merlotte's like Sam, Me, Ryan, Lafayette, Alcide. The local people. Then you and Eric can do whatever you want."  
That idea actually wasn't all that bad... To be honest I liked it.  
"Okay! Fine"  
I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs to see who it was.  
I opened the door to see Eric with some flowers.  
"Happy Early Birthday!"  
I smiled at him... I mean why couldn't he wait tomorrow?!  
"You know my birthday isn't until tomorrow."  
"I know but I wanted to give you these."  
"Wow! Thanks."  
I grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs. He sat on my bed and I put his flowers on my dresser.  
"So what was the real reason to bring me flowers?"  
"Well... It was a sorry present. I hate myself for leaving you again. So I brought you flowers."  
I couldn't deny his nice gesture.. from what I learned he hasn't had much time to take a lesson in romance.. but I didn't care about that. At least he had a heart and felt like shit for what he did.  
"Since you bought me flowers then I should give you something in return."  
Before Eric could say anything I gently grabbed his neck and brought him closer to me. Our lips touched gently... I missed this. I missed his cold skin against mine. Eric laid on the bed and I was on top of him.  
I didn't know how far this was gonna go but I liked it. This was different from all the other times.  
"Adrianna... Not yet."  
We both got up and caught our breaths.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay... I just want you to wait."  
After he said that there was a long pause.  
"What was the whole reason why you came here again?"  
Why did he want to know that?! When I told him he laughed in my face.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to know."  
"Well I came here to figure out who sells V for a living. I needed to know so  
I could kill or stop the source."  
Eric's face was whiter than usual. Did he know something?  
"What's wrong?"  
"What was your mom's name again?"  
"Why? Eric."  
"Please just tell me."  
"Ashley Herrington. Why?"  
Eric's eyes were wide and his face was white and he got completely stiff.  
"I'm. The. One. Who. Sold. Your. Mom. V." Eric said slowly  
My whole body went stiff. I was speechless. He ruined my life... He ruined my mother's life. He ruined my brother's and sister's life!  
"Get out." I said calmly  
"Adrian-"  
"I said Get Out!"  
"Adrianna! Please!"  
"Get out! And I take back my invite!" I yelled.  
I heard the door slam and I dropped to my knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: 16th Birthday**  
I laid in my bed... hoping that yesterday was all a dream.  
I couldn't believe that Eric was the reason why my mom is a disgusting whore.  
"Hey. I cancelled tonight." Sookie said  
"You didn't have to do that. I could've gone."  
"No. Not after what happened last night. You are in no shape to have a party."  
I smiled at her.. I'm glad that she understood me.  
After Sookie left, I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

I woke up to the front door slamming. I checked the time. It was already 8:00, I slept all day? I got out of bed and took a shower. I had to do something that was going to hurt me. I wrote Sookie a note telling her what I was doing.  
I got into the car drove all the way to Shreveport. There was a part of me that was scared to go into that place. First, there was vampires and god knows what they would do. Second, was Eric, he would know I was there. Third, was seeing my mom. I got out of the car and took a deep breath before opening the black leather door. I opened up to vampires dancing and fangbangers everywhere. When I walked in all I could smell was vampires and sex in the air. Everything was in slow motion as I walked towards to my mom.  
"Hello! Mother." I said  
She looked up.  
"Adrianna! Hello. What brings you to this wonderful place?"  
"I just wanted to see my mom. Since I haven't seen you in four months." I said  
"Well why don't we go to the bathroom and catch up."  
She was so dumb...  
We walked into the bathroom. I checked under the stalls to make sure there wasn't anybody getting fucked in here.  
"So what's the real reason you are here?"  
"I'm here to tell you that today is my birthday... And also that I'm safe in my new place."  
"Really? Wow! I thought you must've had a better thing to tell me." My mom said  
"What did you want me to say? Did you want me to say I miss you mommy! Or please stop doing V and become the old mommy? Well no I wasn't going to say that."  
She deserved everything she was getting from me.  
She laughed at my comment. "Well you sure have the balls to talk to your mom that way."  
"You aren't my mom! If you were I wouldn't had to run away, or talk shit to you."  
Her face got white... It felt good to say this stuff to her face.  
"No fucking respect! Maybe I should tell Eric there's a minor in Fangtasia."  
I laughed. "Go ahead."  
Before she opened the door I grabbed her neck and pushed her up to the wall.  
There was fear in my mother's eyes.  
"I fucking hate you! Also by the way I know that I'm a faerie! Thanks mom for telling me!"  
I let go off her neck.  
"How do you know that?"  
"You don't need to know that!" I said while walking out of the bathroom. I couldn't stand seeing her for more than 10 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Fairwell**  
I drove home pissed. I hated her so much! I pulled in the driveway... All I wanted to do was leave this place. I was done with Eric, and her.  
"Sookie!" I yelled when I walked in.  
"Yeah!" She said coming down stairs  
"I'm leaving Bon Temps!  
I'm going to Colorado to love with my dad! I can't live here anymore!" I said to her.  
"Why! What happened? At least wait until tomorrow morning so I can take you to the airport and you can buy your ticket."  
I nodded at her and went upstairs to my room and packed. I couldn't help but cry the whole time. Bon Temps had its good and bad for me. I found love, happiness. But I always ended up hurt. I laid down on the bed after I packed up everything.

"Adrianna wake up." I got up and brushed my hair and teeth. I couldn't believe I was leaving this place.  
I brought all my things to the car.  
"Let me get my purse, and then we can go." Sookie said  
I put my last bag in the trunk  
"Hey! You stupid bitch!" I turned around to seeing my mom holding a gun.  
"What are you doing here?" I said  
"I followed you last night."  
Before I could say anything, before I could think of anything. I heard the gun shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: That One Shot**  
I woke up to seeing Ryan, Sookie, All sitting down in a white room, I cleared my throat.  
"Adrianna!" Ryan said  
"Where am I? What happened?" I said confused  
Sookie got up  
"You are in the hospital. Your mom shot you."  
I had to filter what she said.  
"MY MOM SHOT ME?! SHE SHOT HER OWN DAUGHTER?" I screamed  
There was a pain in my heart, a pain that made me cringe.  
"Adrianna! You have to calm down." Ryan said  
"What happened!"  
"She shot you in the heart. The doctors said they are surprised that you survived it." Sookie said.  
I took a deep breath. I was trying to figure out why would my own mother try to kill me.  
While I was trying to figure all of this out. Sam and Alcide walked in.  
"Hey!" Said Alcide  
Sam just smiled  
Sam went to talk to Sookie  
"How are you doing?" Alcide said.  
"Well I'm trying to get over the fact that my mom tried killing me." I said with humor  
"Yeah! When Sookie told me! I was shocked myself."  
I smiled at him.  
Sam didn't say much to me.  
There was a part of me that hoped that Eric would come. I closed my eyes while everybody was outside the room talking to the doctor.  
"Adrianna." A voice said  
That voice that I hoped since I've been here.  
I sat up  
"Eric!" I said.  
He came to bed and sat down.  
He looked tired and I knew he was crying by the stains of blood on his white skin.  
He rubbed my cheek. I smiled at him. Eric got closer and hugged me! "I love you!" He whispered to me. I felt tears roll down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: News**  
Everybody was in the room chatting about what happened to me. I had to slowly grasp that I survived a freak accident.  
There was a knock at the door,  
Which I ignored.  
"Hello! Adrianna. How are you feeling." The doctor said when he came in.  
I smiled at him, "Hi. Um well I got shot so... I don't know how to describe that feeling."  
The doctor laughed at my comment.  
I wish I knew what he was thinking. I bet Sookie knew. I looked to turn her. Her face was in shock. She knows something.  
"Adrianna, I'm here to tell you some news."  
Oh shit! It's gonna be bad!  
"So when you got shot, it got stuck. When you were out, the surgeons tried and tried to get that bullet out without trying not to kill you."  
No! Please don't say it!  
"With the bullet in you heart you won't live a full life. With you problem you won't even live a day. The bullet is in so deep that it will kill you within a couple of hours."  
No. This can't be happening! It's not happening! NO!  
I felt tears roll down my cheek. I didn't even check to see others people's faces. I looked up to seeing Ryan's face broken and hurt, Eric's was mad and tried, Sookie's was mad and broken, Sam was hiding his tears, Alcide was speechless and broken. This was all of her fault. If she could've just overdosed then I wouldn't have to deal with this. This moment was in slow motion... This was all too surreal for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Goodbyes**  
Two hours past and could feel my heart beat slowly. I was dying every hour. After that news... Nobody ever said anything. I was in the hospital bed thinking about the time I had with these people. Even though it was a short, It felt long. These people were my family. I loved them all.  
I guess I so out of it ,that Ryan was the only one here.  
"Where did everybody go?" I said  
"They went out to get them something to drink."  
"Is it awkward for you being here with Eric?" I said  
"No. Surprisingly he's been quiet. He gives look once in awhile. But who doesn't."  
I smiled at him.  
"So how's everything with you?"  
I smiled at his question.  
Before I could answer,  
Everybody walked in.  
"Adrianna we were all thinking that maybe you should have Eric change you." Sookie said  
"No! I'm not going to do that!"  
"Why not?! I mean we don't have to deal with the loss. The only thing is the drinking blood part." Ryan said.  
"No! If I was meant to be killed. I was meant to be killed. So we aren't going to change that, by changing me into the thing I hate the most." I said  
My heart was beating real slow...  
"Plus from the way my heart is beating right now. I don't even think that I'm going last another hour."  
I laid back down. I wanted to die by laying down. I closed my eyes counting down from 100.  
I guess everybody knew I was close to dying, because they all brought there chairs to my bed and they all were holding my hands. When I was at 33 my heart was barely beating. I was thinking about everybody. I was at 10 when I felt my last beat.


End file.
